


Creepy (#131 Defect)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [199]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian wasn't always looked upon as a legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creepy (#131 Defect)

  
“Always knew you were defective, Creepy. Hell everyone could see that.”

Ian put down his cup of coffee and stood to face a voice he hadn’t heard since training but the self-righteous snivel hadn’t changed in the slightest.

“Sanderson.” Ian said politely.

The reptilian smile hadn’t changed either. Ian wondered if he could get rid of Sanderson before Charlie came back from the toilet.

“Good to see you, Creepy.”

“No one calls me that anymore.”

“Yeah, well, I remember you eating with your hands and trying to sleep on the floor so you’ll always be Creepy in my heart. That weird little broken _thing_ the sergeant took pity on.”

“Did you want something Sanderson, or are you just here to reminisce?” Ian said carefully not giving Sanderson the satisfaction of an emotional response.

“Saw your little speech. You’re a disgrace, Creepy. Only reason you weren’t out on your ass with the rest of them is we never caught you and now you wear that uniform and flaunt yourself.”

Ian saw Charlie approaching quickly.

“Sanderson, go away.”

“Or you’ll do what, Creepy, scream rape?”

Charlie tapped Sanderson on the shoulder then without warning threw the first punch. Sanderson went down hard.


End file.
